Hate what you Love
by SeparatedCow
Summary: A classic Romeo and Juliet setting...thrown into the Naruto world. [Kiba x Ino]
1. Rivalry and the Flower Hippy

Oh my god...this took fucking FOREVER! This is for Ladii-Chocolate, who is very very cool and you should check out her writing. Anyway, as I was saying, this took FUCKING FOREVER! I was laying around and no ideas would come around so I just did whatever came to my mind. This is a multi-chap fic, so pay attention for some more fics!

Yeah, I'm going to sleep now.

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Hate What You Love**

**Chapter One: Rivalry and the Flower Hippy  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**Five Years **

Feet are stomping.

Feet are coming near…

The fluffy pink slippers of an elderly woman scratch against the ground, the grippers on the bottom of the simple cotton slippers are worn, not doing their job by helping the woman not skid and slip carelessly against the freshly polished wooden floor.

Little Kiba is hidden under a table, his little, almost minuscule button nose pressed tightly against the ground and his eyes trailing the pink fluffy slippers and the floor sweeping night gown.

He wheezes as he feels the long nightgown kick up some dust, powdering him in the face as he tries to hold back a cough.

"Kiba! Playtime's over!" A husky woman's voice cuts sharply into the air, "It's bedtime!"

Kiba clasps his hands over his mouth to keep himself from exploding into laughter. A small bundle of white curls near his feet, trembling as well, trembling from trying to control its laughter.

"Akamaru, "The little five year old peeks his head out from the table, placing his soft palm on top of Akamaru's snowy head. "Do you think she's—"

He freezes as he feels a large hand clasp over the back of his head, pulling his messy rug of hair back with strong fingers. He yelps as his back connects with something rather hard, and with a groan he listens to the start of a long lecture from his mother.

"Inuzuka Kiba! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kiba meets his doom as he whips his head around, sweat dropping to see his cranky and worn mother clad in her long baby blue nightgown and fluffy pink slippers.

"Hello." Kiba yelps as his mother leans down and grabs the shell of his ear, dragging him towards the stairs.

-

-

-

"Daddy! It's still light!" Little Ino jabs her finger towards her window, sticking her bottom lip out as her father leans forward to check out the window.

"You're right princess."

He leans down to kiss her forehead.

"But just because it's still light doesn't mean it's not bedtime." The father seats himself on a small wooden stool by his daughter's bed, placing a single finger on her forehead.

Ino looks at her father in frustration, her little angel face sharp and full of a pout.

"Well, I'll make a deal with you!" The small stubborn child crosses her arms and squeezes her eyes shut, "Tell me a story or I'm not gonna go to no dreamland!"

She sticks a pink little tongue out.

Much to her surprise, her father bursts into a fit of laughter. Clutching his stomach, he bellows out in raucous fits of chuckles, only taking breath in between to snort rather loudly. Ino opens an eye and growls.

She leans forward, her tiny hands bundled into fists.

Her father stops laughing when he feels a flurry of fists attack the right side of his head, and he's surprised it hurts. She has pretty bulky arms for a five year old.

"Okay, okay, Daddy'll tell you a story."

Ino pulls back and smiles.

"I'll tell you the great story of the Yamanaka and the Inuzuka." Inoichi says, flipping a long blonde strand behind his shoulder and posing dramatically.

-

-

-

"Ano sa, ano sa, tell me a story!" Kiba hops in his bed, his blue boxers rubbing against the edge of his cotton sheets.

His mother sighs, and she walks over to her son, placing a hand over his forehead. Kiba immediately freezes over the sudden affection and slowly sinks into his sheets.

"Tell me a story!"

His mother plops onto the small bed, cringing as she hears the bed groan under her weight. Kiba doesn't seem to notice, he's so attentive on whether or not his mother's going to tell him a story.

Kiba watches in surprise as his mother's sharp features go unexpectedly soft, her usual rigid, set jaw relaxing and her acute ebony eyes fading into a light grey as she turns to look down at her son.

"I'll tell you how your father died." Inuzuka Tsume speaks slowly, placing a hand over her lap to talk to her son.

-

-

-

The Inuzuka clan and the Yamanaka clan had always hated each other.

No one remembers when this silly and absurd rivalry started, or how it started, for the matter, but some say the reason could be as simple as a dog from the Inuzuka clan stomping on a flower pot of the Yamanaka's or as complicated as a murder between the two large clans.

Ino blinks in confusion as her father talks to her sternly. "Don't go near those Inuzuka's, they're almost as dirty as those dogs they carry around."

Kiba growls in union with his mother as she speaks to her son. "Those Yamanaka's are flower loving hippies, if you interact with any of them, you will seriously get a disease or something."

There was a flash of red.

Whether it was blood, of the bright colors of the Inuzuka, neither side knew. All they saw was red.

The two clans had called on a battle after having an argument over who would be the representative for the Great War that was spread fast and quick over the wind and the fire.

The Hokage suggested that they have two, one from each clan, but they wouldn't allow it. There pride and ego was puffed up as big as it could get, and sharing such a grand and aerial level with each other was absolutely absurd in their minds.

So they decided on this.

A great battlefield was saved for the place they would fight, the same place where several dreams and lives were shattered.

"Kuromaru!"

A hand shot forward, commanding the lead dog to charge forward and attack. It was already hours into the battle and the last remaining people that were still standing were losing charka and losing hope fast.

Inoichi was covered in blood from the previous girl he had just slaughtered, and the strange thing was, he wasn't feeling so hot.

This battle was going nowhere, and if he didn't kill the head of the Inuzuka soon, bad things were soon to follow.

Shoving a kunai between his teeth, Inoichi began up the steep hill, trying to get past all the mini battles that were raging through.

Inuzuka Karada stood frozen, his head held high sniffing the air as he sensed a Yamanaka near. He clutched the end of his dog's collar, growling to command him to follow the scent. The large yellow dog nodded it head, leaping over a rock to follow the strong and almost unnerving scent of the nearing Yamanaka.

-

-

-

"I saw that Inuzuka, and suddenly I felt all my emotions pour out, "Ino's father dramatically clutched his chest, and then speaking in a deep, masculine voice, he continued. "I caught him in a transfer and killed him in one blow."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows deeply, "That was mean! Why'd you do that?"

Inoichi looked at his daughter with a worried look, "It was what I was supposed to do!"

Ino furrowed her eyebrows even deeper, "I thought you were a brave man."

"I am brave!"

"But Daddy..." Her little chubby hand reaches forward to brush the blonde locks of hair from her forehead, and she leans forward to look her father in the eye, the bright orbs bright and brimmed with a certain kind of anger and almost raw determination.

Her father's blue eyes meet hers, and they swallow themselves in silence, just staring at each other, feeling the room become so deathly still that Ino can feel her father's chest throb from his heartbeat.

-

-

-

"A pregnant woman shouldn't be on battle field, that's what I learned." Inuzuka Tsume leaned forward to look her attentive son in the eye.

"The moment I saw that damn Yamanaka come near your father, I screamed, telling him to move before anything happened."

Kiba clutched his blankets tightly, his long nails digging into the fabric and causing the fabric to thin between his small chunky fingers.

"But he didn't hear me; his pride was more important to him then his life."

The woman looked down at her nails, trying to hold back tears.

"I would've died for your father; I would've taken my life straight out of this body so that your father could live."

Right around now, Kiba was shaking in tears, his little black pupils glazed over in wet, salty water and his body trembling as sobs fell from his face at a rapid rate.

"Why didn't you? Why didn't you save him?" Kiba slammed his tiny fists onto his mother's lap, ramming his fingers between her leg muscles and sobbing into her shirt.

Tsume stood motionless, letting his sobs slowly absorb the room before brushing her son off.

"Because you would've died as well."

-

-

-

Blood.

Everywhere.

Inoichi heard the harsh bark of a dog behind him and he whipped his head around to find a huge yellow dog, teeth bared and fangs pulled out.

He prepared himself for a blow, but the dog curled right around him and bounded towards the slaughtered man that lay dead on the ground.

The dog's cry still rings in his head to this day.

-

-

-

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Cat Fight

**Standard disclaimers apply. **

* * *

**Hate What You Love**

**Chapter two: Cat Fight  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**Six Years**

"When I call your name, please rise and say, "Hai."

A murmur of agreement ran through the class as the fresh new students all nodded. The chocolate skinned man grinned as he began attendance.

"Aburame Shino."

A small boy with a thin grey coat stood, sunglasses perched on nose and surprisingly deep voice echoing through as he spoke.

"Hai."

"Okay."

Iruka wrinkled his scarred nose as he scribbled furiously onto his clipboard.

"Akimichi Chouji."

Several children snickered as the plump boy stood, knocking over a stack of textbooks next to him as he did so.

"Hai." Came the said voice of the boy.

"Okay, Chouji can you pick those up before you sit down?"

Attendance went fine...until...

"Inuzuka Kiba."

A rowdy looking boy stood, hands stuffed in pockets and a face reading "I have better things to do." His red marks that slashed over his cheeks shone brightly over the light that was directed onto them.

"You!" A small blonde bundled her hands into fists as she whipped to face the Inuzuka child.

Kiba turned to curiously look at the small disruption that the Yamanaka child was making.

"You're an Inuzuka?"

"Yeah, who the hell are you?"

Ino bundled her fists tightly before reopening her mouth to speak. She flipped a stray lock of hair behind her shoulder before settling a glare towards the boy's face.

"Miss Yamanaka, please sit down."

It was then when Kiba nearly exploded.

"You! An Yamanaka?" His finger jabbed towards her face, his sun kissed skin wrinkling around his face as he turned to glare at the opposing child across from him.

"Yeah, and you an Inuzuka? One of those half dog idiots?"

"Yeah, so what? You wanna fight about it flower hippie?"

"You little—"

The chocolate skinned teacher slammed his clipboard against the chalkboard, causing everyone to jump five feet in his or her chairs.

"SIT DOWN! Both of you!" The once kind looking teacher bellowed loudly, a low growl rising at the back of his throat.

Ino immediately plopped into her seat, but Kiba took a second to sit in his seat. And when he did, he leaned his chair all the way back and lifted a foot onto his desk.

The teacher bit his tongue, fighting back the urge to beat the shit out of the rebel-like child that was currently smirking a fanged smirk at him.

"Okay class," Iruka bit through, "Let's finish attendance."

"Today I'm going to teach you about the art of the Kunai."

The pony-tailed teacher lectured the students in the room with a happy and cheerful voice. He ignored the various groans that erupted within the room with a happy grin.

"Get out your notebooks class; we're going to take notes!"

Another groan was quickly disregarded as Iruka began to read from a text book that lay in between his large open hands.

"A Kunai is an ancient type of trowel; they originated around the Tensho era of Japan, many, many years ago." Iruka raised a finger up to hush the class from a sudden burst of laughter, "Though contrary to popular belief, Kunai are not just used for throwing purposes, a ninja can use a Kunai for gardening purposes and not cause suspicion to anybody."

Once again, Iruka raised once dark finger in efforts to quiet the loudly laughter that was filling the room at that current moment. He continued with the reading.

"Kunai are usually sized around 20 cm to 60 cm, averaged to 40 cm."

This time around, the academy teacher looked up from his book from the third burst of laughter that broke out. He clicked his book closed in confusion to see every student all scribbling in their notebooks.

Now this was interesting.

With the exception Shikamaru, who was taking a nap with his head rested neatly between his arms, everyone in the room was working. Iruka cocked an eyebrow downwards, something was definitely off.

He reopened his large textbook and began to read out loud once again, "The blade of the Kunai is made of soft steel, which makes it useful for many things." He paused as he heard another quiet chuckle fill the room.

He sighed, placing his hands on his hips and leaning forward a bit to eye everyone in the room.

"I honestly don't know what's so funny, but something's going on that I don't like."

Silence filled the room, but in truth, everyone was bursting up in laughter inside there head. Iruka held his hands up to his temples, rubbing at the sore flesh with a sigh.

He plopped in his seat and everyone burst into a huge fit of laughter.

Iruka's eyes quickly adverted to his rear and in a yelp of pain as he tried to pull away from his seat he felt his skin slowly began to peel. He felt very flustered as the volume in the room increased, and the loud bellows of laughter spilled out of the children's mouth at a faster rate and more full tone.

"Who just got OWNED?" A loud blonde with whiskers slapped onto his cheeks scrambled up onto his desk, jumping about and bothering a very irritated Sasuke by accidentally kicking the moody child in the face.

"Iruka-sensei!" Came the reply of the very amused academy students, all squeaking in laughter and trying to keep themselves under control.

The only people in the room not laughing where, Shikamaru, who was still napping rather peacefully in his seat and Sasuke, who was trying to keep his reputation of a calm collected boy and Ino, who was nearly burning and boiling over in anger.

"Who the hell did this?" Iruka was screaming, his chocolate colored skin replaced by the color red.

Ino flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulders and put on a straight face. Then, she lifted a hand in the air and wiggled about in her seat, talking in a loud voice. "Kiba did sensei, **Inuzuka **Kiba."

Iruka squirmed a bit more in his seat, trying to let the glue that was currently stuck to his behind loosen a bit. He growled as Kiba began to bellow in anger at Ino.

"School's out for the day, but Kiba! You stay here!"

Ino smirked as the children in the room flooded out the door, and a very angry Kiba was left behind, seated in his chair and chewing on the end of his eraser.

He almost ripped the eraser in half as Iruka tossed a large bucket and a mop at him.

-

-

-

Six year old Inuzuka Kiba tore down the school hallway, his feet slamming loudly against the cold tiled floor. His backpack was slung sloppily over his shoulder and his hair was sticking up from the humidity.

Today, while he was mopping the room, he had decided to make a "who to kill list."

**Kiba's Kill List: **

1. Ino. Yamanaka Ino. She is the biggest fattest and stingiest flower hippy every to walk the planet! And she has a huge mouth; it's like she doesn't know how to shut that huge thing!

2. Iruka. He's too boring. He needs to cut his lectures. And he needs to learn how to mop his room better so I don't have to.

3. Naruto. This was his damn idea. But did he have to mop the whole damn classroom? I don't think so!

4. Mom. She brought me to his hellhole called school, she deserves to die.

Kiba was furious, so furious; in fact, he didn't even notice that he was trampling over his neighbors flower garden. He trudged right through it, stomping over the perfectly planted tulips and trampling over the freshly cut roses with his sneakers.

His arms waved wildly in the air as he stomped over to his house, not even greeting Kuromaru as he stormed into the house, slamming the door so hard a huge hole in the wall was created.

He threw his backpack off before cursing loudly and hurling the extra weight to the side, hitting the wall and creating a second dent to match the first one in the wall.

The six year old boy barged into the kitchen, ignoring the questioning looks he got from his elder sister and ignoring the fact that Akamaru was whimpering in fear.

He was so blinded by his anger; he barely noticed he knocked over three glasses from his entering.

He threw open the fridge, reaching in to grab the orange juice carton and growling as it collapsed within his angry death grip. He cursed loudly as he slammed the fridge closed. Yelling and screaming as he pulled against the roots of his hair.

He was about to kick the fridge when a strong grip caught his shoulders, and Kiba fell backward, landing on a pair of long legs.

The Inuzuka child looked up, trying to see through his blind rage. He was sniffing slightly as he saw his older sister, her soft gentle face looking down at him with a delicate smile.

Kiba took a breath in.

"Calm down, take a deep breath." Hana took a breath in union with her little brother, smiling as she felt his nerves calm and his heart stop pounding painfully against his rib cage.

Kiba held his head low, and walked over to a large stool that stood close to the counter. He scrambled up the wooden stool and leaned his cheek against the counter as Hana eyed him with a smile.

"Tell me what happened."

Kiba began to pull on his auburn mane, his small fingers running through the complicated mazes of his hair.

Kiba felt his anger quickly rush back into him, tightening his muscles and making his heart pound ever so painfully against his rib cage.

"Argh! Ino! She told on me and now I'm going to kill her! I even made a Kiba kill list! You wanna hear it? It goes Ino, then Iruka then...wait I forgot, I wrote it down, lemme get me backpack--"

A hand stopped Kiba from scrambling down his stool, and Kiba froze as he looked up at his sister, who was currently massaging her temples in mild annoyance.

"Who's Ino? Let's start with that."

"But I have to get my kill list."

"Get that later, I just wanna hear what happened." Hana sighed as her younger brother nodded and seated himself back into his high stool, placing his hands on the counter.

"Well, I was just playing some harmless prank--jokes on Iruka sensei and then she started cussing real loud and I told her to stop, but she wouldn't listen so this dinosaur came into the classroom and ate her! And she blamed it on me! Me! Do you believe it?"

Kiba jabbed a finger at him nose, squishing to soft flesh with a finger.

His sister slapped her head with a sigh, "Okay Kiba, that was great an all, but I need to real story now."

Kiba grinned sheepishly as he brought his hand behind his neck to rub at the skin, "Okay..."

After finishing the story, Kiba was surprised to see Hana looking at Kiba was a smile scowl on her face. Her black eyes were brimmed with a cold and sad look. She turned to look at her brother; she leaned forward to grab his hands in hers.

She squeezed his hands tightly, facing Kiba in the eye with a stern look. Kiba felt his elder sister's long white nails dig into the flesh near his knuckles, making him inwardly cringe at the pain he was making.

"Listen here, Kiba." She spoke softly but sternly, as if sharing top secret information, "Don't interact with her, **ever **again." Her tone was so serious, it was making Kiba feel suddenly scared.

He gave a weak nod as she pulled back, scratching the back of her neck with her thin fingers.

"So you want chicken of beef tonight?"

-

-

-

"I saw an Inuzuka today."

Six year old Ino proclaimed loudly at the dinner table, her mouth full of microwave mashed potatoes and processed meat that her dad had thrown in the oven.

Her father eyed her with surprise.

"When? Why? Did they hurt you?" Inoichi didn't even notice the rapid pace of which his words were falling out. Ino placed her fork lightly on the table before answering her worried father.

"You still have that stupid rivalry with the Inuzuka's?" A lazy man took a sip of sake from a cup, leaning forward and lazily placing his hand on his cheek.

"Oh shut up Shikaku, this is dangerous. My little baby could've died!" He gave Ino a little smile, chuckling as Ino returned the smile with a mashed potato grin.

"I think it's troublesome, that you still fight. Tsume isn't that bad of a person, she just has too many kids if you ask me." The pony-tailed man gave a smirk as he ruffled his son's head, "For me, one is enough, even though if this guy sleeps all day and night."

Little Shikamaru scowled as he continued to chew on his microwave potatoes.

"Yeah, that Inuzuka sure was mean! He called me a flower hippie!" Ino shot her fork into the air, giggling as she accidentally knocked her father in the shoulder with her elbow.

Shikamaru gave a low sigh, "He called you that because you called him a half dog idiot." The lazy mini genius laid his fork down to face the blonde girl, "If you got to know him, he's not that bad."

Inoichi didn't hear Shikamaru's remark, but he heard Ino. "He called you that? My god, kids these days, where do they get these insults?"

Ino looked down at her dinner plate, suddenly feeling guilty about the interruption she caused today. She held her hands up to look at them, and soon those small hands she held up were filled with tears.

"Shikamaru, you're right."

Lifting herself from her chair, the small blonde walked out of the dining room and into the hallway. Her small bare feet clicked against the wooden floorboards as she nears the staircase, which she climbs.

When she reaches her room, she ignores the sounds of her father.

-

-

-

**_To be continued.._**

****

**_

* * *

_**


	3. A Jerk?

Oh god...I'm getting tired. Yeah, I'm going to Hawaii for...seven weeks and I'm trying to get as much done as possible.

I think my brain's gonna pop.

OH, and that song that Kiba was singing last chapter doesn't belong to me. It's actually an old slave song, and I thought it'd be really funny if Kiba sang it!

**Disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Hate What You Love**

**Chapter Three: A Jerk?  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**Seven Years**

"I'm not going!"

Kiba throws his hands up, flinging the huge mountain of cotton sheets into the air, smiling contently as they hit his mother in the face. Kiba's mother feels the sudden rush of anger run through her, and in a blind rage, she grabs her son's two chubby legs, and throws him off the bed, breathing heavily as he crashes onto a small woven rug.

"You're lunch is on the table, go get it and leave." Inuzuka Tsume points a crooked nail towards his door, signaling for him to leave.

Kiba scrambles up, rubbing his rear in discomfort. He hobbles like an old man to his dresser, pulling out a pair of shorts and a wrinkled shirt, growling as he feels his mother's angry gaze on him.

The Inuzuka child then plods out the door, still clad in his boxers and still shirtless. The small six year old totters down the stairs, trying to pull on his shirt and zip up his pants as he supports his weight against the hard wall that the staircase leans against.

When he reaches to bottom of the staircase, his small pupils turn to glance at a small bundle of grey that lies on the soft tiled ground.

As he finishes getting dressed, he doesn't even go into the kitchen to get his lunch, he just grabs his backpack by the door and walks out.

-

-

-

The chocolate skinned teacher sat in his chair in front of the empty seats and desks in front of him, fidgeting uncontrollably with his pencil, flipping it against the hard surface of his clean polished desk.

He rubs his scarred nose and frets over two students in his class, the two students from the well known rivalry of the two clans.

The Yamanaka and Inuzuka.

Iruka knows these two have a lot in common, they both are loud and mischievous at nature, they both have big personalities and both are unforgettable people. The only thing that's keeping them apart is the clans…

Iruka wrinkled his nose. This was turning out to be a clichéd Romeo and Juliet. Scratching the back of his neck in frustration, he immediately sat up straight when the classroom door slid open, revealing the usual moody and very punctual child of the Uchiha clan, Iruka greeted him warmly and felt his cheerful smile vanish as he was replied with a 'hn' and a half hearted wave.

The pony-tailed teacher watched as the most prized Uchiha child took a seat in his usual spot, in the far corner in the room.

Iruka sighed and placed a hand on his hip as the moody child curled his fingers over his mouth in a usual fashion. He opened his mouth, ready to speak when he heard a large ear splitting crack.

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

Iruka watched as a flood of girls tumbled into the room, crowding the small space with the usual loud screams and giggles. The two mini heart throbs of the class led the large crowd, Sakura and Ino.

The two girls quickly greeted their sensei before skipping over to Sasuke, crowding around his desk.

Iruka sighed as the rest of the girls took to gossiping and crowding the room up with the loud noises of regular girl chatter. The teacher took a glance at his watch, which wrapped tightly around his wrist with a black band.

_8:45, class starts in 15 minutes… _

Iruka adverted his eyes to gaze out at the half open door, hoping for the regulars to enter soon. Sooner said then done, three boys entered the room, and much to his surprise, Naruto was one of them.

A plump red head boy and a lazy black haired child walked side by side, Naruto jabbering and flipping off a random person off to the side. Iruka gave a quick soft smile and looked out the door to see the usual flood of students enter the room.

The children all gave their usual rehearsed greeting to the teacher before settling into their seats and still jabbering and talking. Iruka watched his students with a delicate smile, they were so cute. As Iruka began gushing over his students, the loud bell of the academy rang twice, its shrill alarm breaking Iruka out of his gushing moments and back into attention.

He faced his class and picked up his usual brown, worn clipboard and began attendance.

Attendance went smoothly, the usual missing sick student and the regular student just cutting class. Iruka scribbled lightly as he heard the students call out and stand up proudly to address themselves to their sensei.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

That was when things started to warm up, Kiba made his grand entrance by kicking his heel up, slamming it against the window, shattering the newly replaced glass with his heel. Iruka stood in shock as a fluffy white dog and a rowdy boy wearing an old blanket around his neck flew into the room, settling straight into their seats and grinning happily as Iruka sadly checked Kiba's name off.

Iruka eyes the window, then turns his head to moan at the giggling and squirming students, all clutching their half exploding mouths with much effort.

Kiba wraps the cloak around his body, smiling that cheeky and blinding grin as he sits down, hushing a snowy dog that scrambles around his feet.

The academy teacher quickly finishes attendance, and placing the wooden clipboard carefully onto his desk, he turns to face his students with a smile, obviously forced and stretched as he looks wearily at the shattered window to his side.

"Since we have ranked as one of the best classes in this school…" Iruka begins his lesson with a strong voice, tucking his hands behind his backs and trotting around his desk.

"Some other Chunin's and Jounin's and I have decided for a little treat."

Iruka snickers to himself as he watches half of the children leer forward, their little hands clasps together and their eyes shining brightly with possibility.

"We're going on a field trip!" Iruka waves his hands wildly in the air, becoming slightly aghast and frustrated when all the children pull back, upset and disappointed.

"You guys…this is supposed to be exciting…."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Friday:**

"Coo chi coo chi COO!"

Kiba jabs long fingernails towards a dark haired boy in attempt to amuse the dead pan child. Kiba gurgles and coos as though he's talking to a small child, wiggling his long fingers to the waist of a boy next to him and poking consistently at the soft fabric of the jacket.

The bright crimson markings of the loud boisterous Inuzuka clan are shining brightly through the window, making the marks even more noticeable then his large smirk on his small smug face.

After a few minutes of bothering a now ill tempered Aburame, Kiba gives up. His smirk now replaced with a angry scowl and his once happy and jubilant mood gone.

Kiba feels his face drop into a fierce look, his fangs tucked neatly out of his parted lip and his mouth open enough to curse dirty words at the opposing boy besides him.

"Why don't you ever **laugh?**" Kiba's voice is fiery and brash, just on the corner to ferocious anger.

He becomes more agitated as the calm, collected Aburame doesn't speak. Kiba senses no movement from him at all, except the slight shift of the Kikai in him. He gives his auburn mane a shift with his left hand before he leers forward to look the boy in the—glasses.

"HELLO?" Kiba knocks obnoxiously onto the fluffy bush of hair that tops over the boy's skull, and Shino finds it harder to ignore this guy. He has a louder voice then the Uzumaki kid, and it's more annoying. It changes tone way too much, going from squeaky squirrel all the way back down to a low and an almost unnoticeable grumble.

"IS ANYBODY HOME?"

Kiba pulls back, becoming so angry that he feels his hands trembling. He waves his fingers in front of the shining black spectacles and taps on them with his long, uncut fingernails.

Shino gives an abrupt groan, so quick and fast that Kiba almost misses it.

Almost.

A cheeky smile makes its way across the Inuzuka's smug face, the shining white fangs momentarily blinding the Aburame from the sun's contact. His mouth breaks out into a fit of giggles, the loud laughter pouring out of his mouth as he doubles over and catches his stomach in two open hands.

"You groaned!"

In all honesty, the Aburame has no idea what is so amusing, he has heard that the Inuzuka clan has some strange and different people, but he didn't know that they were this wild. The Aburame did find is slightly amusing that the boy thought that a groan was so funny, and the slightest of smirk appeared under his high collar as he watched the Inuzuka erupt in stomping cackles and happy giggles.

The bus suddenly starts to shake, the worn black tires scraping and rubbing against the edge of the road in a bumpy manner.

Kiba halts his laughter and peeks out the window, poking his head out of the shattered glass and grinning as he looks at the road. The road crumbled and melted into rocks and large pebbles under the bus, leaving the nice paved road behind and a memory,

Kiba feels a cool chill run down his back as a cool whip od wind slaps his back.

"We're here!"

Kiba hops onto his feet, throwing his body up in excitement as his sandaled feet slammed hard against the ground. A large grin is plastered over his face, as he stands, hands on hips and dog on head.

The bus halts and the children all look out the window to see what kind of field trip that the academy teacher was planning for them. Kiba's face falls when he peeks out the window, seeing nothing except forested area for miles and miles.

Survival training.

He stifles a moan, and places his hands deep into the large grey hoodie that is drapped over his body. He stares down at his bright, loud sandals before trailing behind his 'best friend' Shino as he walks slowly and carefully from his seat and into the long aisle.

Kiba scampers to his feet, his sandals thundering loudly against the ground as he stomps towards the exit of the bus.

As he stomps, he doesn't notice a small, discarded mouse that scuttles by his feet, curling its little white tail protectively around the loud, colorful sandal.

Akamaru sniffs the air when the sharp scent of mouse if sifting in the air, he looks down from his mighty throne up on Kiba's head, and growls as he sees the small delicate mouse begin to bury his head in Kiba's shoes.

Akamaru snaps his jaws open, warning his master with a sharp bark that something's on his feet, trying to eat his shoe. With a laugh, Kiba looks down at his shoe, nearly screaming as he sees the mouse.

Leaning down, Kiba begins to poke at the small grey furry thing that clung to his shoe, and in disgust, Kiba flings his shoe up, lifting it and accidently connecting it with the back of a certain very, very angry and very, very moody Uchiha Sasuke.

Kiba gulps as the so called "avenger" opens his mouth to sprout some very nasty words at the Inuzuka, who is now whimpering and looking much like a hurt dog.

The mouse's claws bite into Kiba's flesh, tearing back skin and pulling out blood. Kiba yelps in pain and accidentally draws forward, launching himself forward to land on the very, very, moody Uchiha. Kiba tastes mouthfuls of unpleasant spiky black hair and some in washed soap that nested itself in the prodigy's hair.

In a blind rage, the Uchiha shakes the brunette off him, smirking as he falls back, landing with a thump on his back. Kiba feels his foot being released by the mouse and soon finds the mouse to be soaring, soaring through the air from the hard connection from the ground.

Kiba grimaces as the grey bundle of fur lands on top of a tall pile of platinum blonde hair, nestling its claws and face with a contented sigh.

The Inuzuka bites his tongue as the blonde shrieks, throwing herself from her seat and wildly brushing her hair, hoping that the "nasty little thing" gets off her and onto the floor.

As the mouse falls helplessly from the blonde hair, he topples onto the ground, squeaking as it hits the ground.

Ino lets out another one of her ear spilting shrieks and wildly begins to stomp her feet around, trying to crush the bones of the poor mouse under her tall and ridiculous three inch heel.

The mouse scampers away, dashing out the open door and once again into the wild.

Ino snaps her head around, her eyes glowing with anger and mild disgust as she turns to look at everyone in the bus.

"Who threw that on me?" She barks, her eyes glowing a unhealthy shade of red as she glowers down at them.

The bus soon gets swallowed in a silence, and Kiba holds his breath as the minutes tick by. Finally, Ino begins walking forward, looking at the kids with glares and finally stopping as she neared Kiba.

Kiba didn't have time to say anything or run away, for the next second she was on top of him, grabbing fistfuls of his auburn hair and bellowing curses loudly into the air.

"You little snitch! Throwing mice on people and laughing behind their backs!"

Kiba doesn't quite remember the part about him laughing, but right now his in too much pain to do anything about it. Akamaru hops off his head, launching his little body forward to bite the blonde's arm, sinking his tall teeth into her arm and drawing back blood.

Ino screams in pain and begins to shake the dog off her, slamming the poor dog's body onto the side of a leather seat.

The world stops when a distant and strong voice cuts everything out.

"Inuzuka, Yamanaka, OUT NOW."

Ino crammed a large dirty brush into the wall, growling as a splatter of wet paint falls onto her sneakers, dirtying the bright purple color with a dash of bright red.

Her moment of disappointment was worsened as a certain rowdy boy snickered loudly to her left, his pink tongue stained blue sticking out from his parted lips as he chortled around a piece of round blue candy.

Ino fingers jammed themselves into the wall, filling her long white fingernails with the fresh red paint that lay over the tiled bathroom wall.

"And they say I need to listen..." Kiba clucked his tongue, shaking it out of his mouth to snicker at Ino, "Iruka said to clean all the **white **walls."

Kiba's tongue was immediately grabbed by a pair of hands, glitter painted fingernails digging into the hanging out anatomy. Ino's mouth twitched into a growl, her teeth baring as she smashed the boisterous boy against the wall, staining the back his grey hoodie.

After several head bangs and a swollen tongue, Ino released the Inuzuka child's tongue, smirking contently as the auburn haired boy moaned in pain, clutching his tongue and gurling as clear saliva poured from his open mouth.

Ino was soon surprised as a chuckle emerged from his mouth minutes later.

"Hah, you really think you can hurt me with that?"

Before Ino could say anything, the child launched himself at her, holding out a green scrubbie to stick down her throat. Ino felt the chemicals and soaps enter her mouth in a rapid rate, filling her mouth and curling acidly around her tongue. She began to spit wildly as Kiba's hand gripped her long hair, whipping it forward to bang her skull painfully and violently against the door of a bathroom stall.

Ino spat a few times, feeling the tears come to her eyes.

She was about to burst into tears when she saw Kiba, who was still sucking on a piece of blue candy, smirking in to utmost contentment as he looked down at her.

Ino felt a sudden rush of anger overwhelm her, and in her blind rage she shot forward, pinning his onto the ground and throwing wild punches at the boy that lay between her legs.

Kiba blocked on of the punches with a fist, his long uncut fingernails taking to squeezing the gore out of her knuckles.

As Ino yelped at the sudden painful squeeze to her hands, Kiba took the change to escape, pushing the opposing girl off him and throwing himself onto her.

They began to fight.

Kicks and punches were thrown wildly at each other as they rolled about on the floor, knocking over buckets of paint and buckets of soapy water. They fought like animals, using anything that got in their way as a weapon, biting and scratching away until they felt good about it.

Ino, decided that it felt good to fight. That it felt good to fight the enemy that brought so much conflict over the two clans.

Kiba too, Kiba too decided it felt good to fight. To finally get a piece of revenge for his father, and to finally be able to get that excited rush of blood as he punched her, again and again, watching as her face grew red from the harsh connection of his face...

A sharp bang of metal hitting the side of the wall broke the intense fight.

"Both of you! Out!"

Kiba and Ino face their doom as they looked up, all dirty faced and big eyed.

A chocolate skinned teacher looked down with a large and angry scowl, his face crinkled up in much unhappiness and his scar that ran across his face suddenly looking much more vicious.

"Office...call...parents..." Few words were understood through the teacher's gritted teeth and overwhelming anger. Ino slowly crawled off the Inuzuka child with a slow motion, lifting her leg to scramble away as soon as possible.

-

-

-

Ino wants to run away.

She wants to scramble under her bed and disappear into her tears and snot, she wants to melt into the walls and become just another chunk of this Earth. A useless and unnoticeable chunk.

She catches her breath as she turns to look at Kiba, who is reclined comfortably in his chair, his feet propped up against the edge of the desk as he shields his mouth to stifle a yawn.

Ino desperately wants to be like Kiba at that moment, not to care one way or another, But at the same time she can't help but feel the hatred and loathing that crawls up at her, grabbing her legs and rendering her useless. She doesn't know where this prejudice comes from.

Kiba never did anything, it was mostly her fault. She was the one who became so overwhelmed in anger she didn't even notice...or did she?

She doesn't know. She's too worried and too busying crying herself a storm.

Kiba wants to run away as well.

But for a different reason.

He wants to run away so he doesn't have to deal with the prejudice that swarms around his house everyday, everyday as he lugs himself out of bed, sulking sadly as he passes his mother's room to see her kneeled over, her tears raking her body as she cries over a picture of his father.

He can't help but feel sorry for Ino, there is so much animosity floating around in the two clans, too much hatred and old sorrow that each generation inherits.

But at the same time, he can't help but feel anger crawl up from under him as he looks at Ino.

The hot boiling anger that makes him lose control and do stupid things, the hot raging storm that makes him shift into Inuzuka Kiba to a demon.

He ignores the long lecture the principal drawls on about, his high nasal voice that rings annoying in his ears like a bothersome fly. Kiba watches Ino, he can tell she's not used to being in trouble. Her face says it all, her fingers are curled tightly around the edge of her soapy and stained dress and she fidgets nervously in her chair every time the principal glances at her.

Apparently there was a building for if anyone got hurt, a building where the teachers would stay all warm and comfortable while the students lay outside, huddled in what seemed like a thin sheet of ice over their bodies, chattering their teeth.

Ino and Kiba are currently in that building, waiting for their punishment and only half listening to the principal lectures them about...something.

"You're punishment is..." The principal cracks his knuckles and begins to shuffle through some papers, as if he had planned this to happen and had written down their punishment somewhere on a piece of paper.

Kiba rolls his eyes as the principal tries to build up tension, but Kiba's been through this drill some many times it's not even funny any more. He yawns and slides his feet slightly to the side as the principal begins reading from a half torn piece of paper.

"Survival training."

Ino looked at him with eyes; eyes brimmed with fear and worry. The principal pushes his thick wire glasses up his nose as he watches Kiba shuffle in his seat, looking almost as shocked as well.

"Hey hey! Isn't that what everyone else is doing?" Kiba barks rather loudly, jabbing his fingers towards the opposing teacher that smirks smugly in his leather wheelie chair.

"No, the other children will be attending to fun activities while you two will be driven to the mountain side to train."

Kiba gripped his hands together, feeling his white nails dig into the palms of his hands. Ino tucked a blonde strand behind her ear, she didn't look so nervous anymore, she looks angry...no furious, so furious in fact that Kiba could almost see the horns popping out from her head.

"Isn't that called abuse?" Ino states calmly, despite the fact her eyes are dancing wildly with near insanity.

For once in his life, Kiba actually agreed. "Yeah? Don't we have to be Genins until we can go on are own?"

The principal snickered, pulling his glasses up his nose as he looked at his two students, "No, this is punishment, when it comes to punishment, there are no rules or laws, punishment can be creative. And seeing how you two seem to be quite independent yourselves, this seems like the perfect punishment for you."

Ino nodded, rigidly, she swiveled around and Kiba could see her insanity leaking out from her few actions. As she walked towards the door, she pushed it down, breaking it in half with her bare strength along.

Kiba gulped as he followed after her, not before glaring hard at the principal though.

The principal sighed, pulling his glasses off and placing them onto the desk. This was going to be a long day.

-

-

-

Kiba's to kill list had grown.

**Kiba's Kill List:**

**5. Sasuke. **That bastard's got it made. He's rich, he's popular, he has hall the girls her can have. And what the hell does he do? Be an asshole. He needs to learn to stop and learn to apperciate life. And stop pushing people.

**6. The damn principal. **Who the hell does he think he is? Bossing me around and lecturing us like he's the damn king of the world. He also needs new glasses.

**7. Ino. **Yeah. She's here again. But she won't shut up. In a way she's like a male version of Sasuke. She's got it made too. She's rich, she's popular, and can have all the boy's she wants. Except me and Sasuke.

Kiba scribbled his list furiously onto a piece of notebook paper, growling as he found his writing to look much like a bunch of chicken scratches and some ink. In his fury, Kiba slammed a fist down onto his hard surface - a book- and watched as his oil powered lamp went out as it jumped six inches into the air.

For an eight year old, Kiba was quite advanced in writing and language. He had scored as one of the highest in his class and surprised many teachers because of his quite impressive and random skill and knowledge of words and letters.

It was a common rumor that the Inuzuka's were quite terrible in literature and often they scored very low on it. Many language teachers were well known of this fact and often under estimated their knowledge of the simple things.

And when Kiba showed quite good grades on the families hated subject, they were all quite surprised.

They knew one thing: Kiba was no normal Inuzuka.

He sighed as he heard a delicate shuffle come from the other end of the tent, grumbles and murmurs filling the room as the platinum blonde stuck a bare leg out of her purple sleeping bag.

Kiba growled as he relit his lamp and settled into his own sleeping bag, spitting out a series of coarse language and shuffling the loose papers in his hands.

He hunched over onto his belly, grabbing his pen to begin writing again.

_And what the heck is up with ONE tent? It's like the damn teachers want to see under age sex or something! I knew it, all those teachers are perverts and they planned all of this! They put a mouse on my shoe and purposely MADE me fall onto that damn Uchiha brat. Oh god..maybe they want to see me do a guy! Oh crap!_

Kiba licked his chapped lips, pushing the pen hard against the paper as he produced more chicken scratch like writing. His eyes were intently focused on the paper as he wrote; feeling himself become more and more absorbed as he continued to write out on his silly diary...journal...with a intent gaze lay over his face.

_I swear...I'm going to kill that flower hippy though. For revenge for my father, I'll kill her with all my moves and master all of the ancient Inuzuka clan jutsus and take her down like that! Ha ha! Those damn flower hippies probably perform something stupid like flower jutsu or something, like picking up flowers and tossing them at you..._

The Inuzuka child was having quite the time scribbling out onto his little notebook of his, writing out words and giggling out loud as he found what he was saying more and more amusing.

_I wonder what time it is...it's probably like...three? I dunno. But it's pretty dark outside and I can't really see anything..._

It was in fact, around three o'clock and little Kiba was starting to get very sleepy. Resting his head on the notepad, Kiba drowned himself with his sleep and snores.

-

-

-

The first thing Ino thought as she woke up was how hungry she was.

Lifting her groggy and heavy body up from her purple sleeping bag, she rubbed her eyes wearily and took a moment to sink in her surrounds. It took her a moment to figure out that she was in a tent. And it took her another minute to figure out that she was in a tent with someone else.

Damn Inuzuka and his mutt to be specific.

With a sigh, Ino lifted her small slim body from her comfortable and warm sleeping bag, immediately missing the snug warmth that enveloped around her slim frame last night.

But she had to get going and start the day.

Crawling over to the tent flap, she shuffled her knees against the smooth fabric as softly as she could, trying to be cautious of the sleeping boy that lay at her side.

Grabbing her duffle bag that sat near her sleeping spot, she inched herself out. As she opened the tent flap, a huge streak of light filled the tent, momentarily blinding the young girl and soon waking the small boy.

"Hnnff..." Kiba muffled reply to the sun came barely understandable through all the thick fabric that blocked his way of speech. Ino almost burst into laughter as he lifted himself from his sleeping bag, his eyes barely open and his hair nearly taking up his whole side of the tent.

She choked in her laughter when the small seven year old saw the boy shirtless, only clad in a pair of brown boxers, which hugged his hips tightly and caused a bright red ring to encircle around his waist.

"Are you up yet?" Ino asked, trying to peel her eyes away from his sun kissed chest and stomach and onto his eyes.

The sun awoken boy rubbed at his eyes, trying to see through the thick line of crud that encircled his eyes. The boy nodded sleepily and immediately collapsed into his sleeping bag once more, smashing his face into the soft and pliable pillow that lay near his head.

Ino groaned at the boy's stupidity and made her way out of the tent, closing the tent behind her and dragging her large bag behind her. She unzipped her bag, reaching for a pair of her normal training clothes and making her way to the river to bathe quickly.

She walked over to the water's edge, making sure that she was as far away from the tent, but not so far that she couldn't find her way back. She dipped her pale toes in the water, shivering as the cool water flowed over her skin and chilled her flesh with an unwelcoming wetness.

Standing behind a tree, the small seven year old began to undress, slipping off her pajamas and folding them before leaving them at the water's edge right next to her clothes that she would change into.

Slipping into the water, she held her breath, sinking into the blue water and splashing happily as she landed safely onto her feet. The rocky and sandy bottom felt good against her toes as she waded around, humming lightly to herself as she bathed herself.

Bathing made her remember happy memories, and much to Ino's displeasure; most of her life was not filled with happy memories. Ino remembers all those time when her mother would dip into the river and hold her hand out for her to enter as well.

Ino would squeal in delight before jumping in, hollering loudly as the river erupted into a small splash.

The blonde girl smiled as she remembered such memories, continuing to wade through the water slowly as she continued to think. Ino was always one to day dream and wish, picking up old dandelions to blow on and cast wishes as she watched the snow like seeds wither away into the wind.

She remembered her mother, who was a kind and gentle hearted woman at heart, had gone cold, telling her to stop dreaming and to stop wasting her life on stupid wishes.

Ino remembers that her mother was against the whole battle against the Inuzuka's, but one day, she suddenly became cold, her soft face and delicate heart going cold and rigid, and her smiles slowly away and soon fading into nothing by beats on the back and cold, spine chilling sneers.

Ino wished for those days back. She wished for those happy days when her mother and father would bundle her up in a blanket and throw her around, giggling as they all sat at the dining room table, sharing a big pot of hot coco.

The blonde daydreamed wistfully, clutching her hands to her cheek and looking quite lustful as she shifted and spun through the water.

Her pretty pink lips were curled into a gentle smile as she thought; thinking of all the silly wishes and dreams that she knew would never come true. In a defeated mood, she sighed, placing her hands on top of her wet head to brush through the strands of blonde hair.

"You're weird."

It's funny how quickly people can change, how quickly a person can change and shift into something much like a demon and back again. They say tat very few have demons in them, but that's not true. All of us have that crazy and wild spirit living in them, just sitting around and waiting for the day to be released.

As we grow, we learn how to correctly control these demons, we learn how to only release a certain kind of demon, like the demon of happiness or the demon of love, but while we're growing up to control these very wild demons, we forget. We forget all the important teachings and all the important things.

And we blow.

"YOU PEVERT!" Ino ducked under water, sink down to lower to only reveal her face, which was completely red and glowing vibrantly with many emotions. The Inuzuka snickered, biting against his tongue with his sharp teeth as he bent down to face the girl in the face.

"Ah...but a happy pervert." Kiba lifted a finger to jab playfully at Ino's nose, making her arch her eyebrows forward in much anger. Gripping his finger with a thin hand, Ino jerked him forward, pulling the rowdy Inuzuka face forward into the cool, blue water.

Kiba immediately went for shore, wading wildly and clinging onto the edge of the river as he shook his head wildly, bringing out tiny drops of water from his hair. Ino looked at him with a wild and almost angry smirk.

Kiba just replied by sticking his tongue out.

-

-

-

The days dragged on much like this, but the fights soon faded away, making them less and less frequent each standing day. They soon learned to stand each others company for much longer, being able to bring each other to look and smile together without having a huge cat fight about it.

"Man, I'm sick of fish." Kiba spoke loudly, clutching his stomach with a open hand. "I wanna eat somethin' else."

Ino ignored him, slightly shifting to the side to get away from the loud complaining boy. She slowly began to turn her stick, smiling as the fresh fire crackled beneath the raw fish.

Kiba began whistling, sticking his two lips out to bring out a tune that Ino had never heard before.

"What the hell are you singing?" She asked rather rudely, spitting the question out as if it were bad candy. Kiba merely grinned and continued to whistle the unknown tune.

An itch began to spread around Ino's mind, an itch of curiousity just asking about what the silly tune was. Ino wiggled in her seat as Kiba continued to sing, giggling as he watched Ino mentally torture herself.

After awhile of Kiba singing the silly tune, Ino slapped her hand against the ground.

"Tell me."

"If you sing it with me."

Ino was so intent on knowing the song she didn't care. She leaned forward as Kiba began to talk, his loud clear voice heard even over the loud dancing, crackling fire that stood between them.

"It's an old Inuzuka clan song, my grandpops taught me before he died." Kiba shrugged off a look of sympathy that Ino gave him and continued to talk, "It's actually a song, and it has words...I was just whistling the tune."

Ino looked at him strangely, before nodding. A clan song? Now that was just weird.

Kiba began to sing, his voice cracking and rather high pitched...Ino made a mental note not to ask him to sing anymore.

_"Wade in the water, wade in the water children, _

_Wade in the water, God's gonna trouble the water." _

Kiba suddenly stopped, angry as his song was interrupted by a fit of giggles that erupted from the blonde's mouth. Kiba furrowed his eyebrows, leaning forward to glare at the girl in front of her.

"What are you laughing about?"

Ino shrugged, "It's so funny. I've always thought you were a jerk and you know what? You're not that bad!" Ino continued to giggle, clutching her soft still baby fat filled stomach with her small hands. Kiba didn't get it.

"What? A jerk?"

-

-

-

_**To be continued...**_

* * *


	4. Under Aged

**Notes: **I got a wacom tablet!

**_

* * *

_**

**Hate What You Love**

**Chapter Four: Under aged**

**_

* * *

_**

**Twelve years**

The harsh Konoha sun beat rays down, slamming them against the villagers and people that scattered about the busy village today.

Sweat drenched and skin burning; a certain auburn haired boy began training.

Beads of perspiration danced about his body, sticking to his skin like sequins would to a Halloween costume. His face glistened bright red from the sun's exposure, the red staining his once pale "winter" skin, as he liked to refer it as.

His jacket was sticking awfully uncomfortably to his body, hugging his figure tightly and hanging over his body in an annoying dangle. Deciding that the just wearing the jacket was wasting stamina, the young boy delicately peeled the offending jacket off and lay under the shade of a tree, in hopes of hiding from the rays of the sun.

Akamaru came bounding forth, his little tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He pounced onto Kiba, a pink tongue licking Kiba's cheek and yipping, excited as usual.

Kiba chuckled; Akamaru was as lively as any day and today was no different. Kiba picked the puppy up and laid him on the ground next to him. He raised a finger, signaling the puppy to calm.

Akamaru froze. His little eyes watching the finger held up by Kiba.

Kiba grinned, then laying back, placed a hand on his bare stomach and closed his eyes. He had expected Akamaru to curl up besides him, but instead felt himself jump five feet in the air when he heard an unsuspecting scream.

"Aieee! Kiba, come get your dog!" There was a yip, then another yell.

"KIBA!"

The Inuzuka peeked open an eye to take a peek at the piercing scream that seemed to swallow him alive. He saw a blonde whip of hair, then the long, long legs that poked behind a tree. Kiba sniffed the air.

Flowers.

"KIBA GET THE HELL OVER HERE BEFORE I KILL THIS DOG!"

Maybe shampoo?

"KIBA!"

No, vanilla, yeah—definitely vanilla.

"KIBA GET THIS DAMN DOG OUTTA MY SIGHT!"

At that moment a little white puppy came scrambling over to Kiba, out of breath and whimpering. Kiba immediately perked up, the soft features on his face turning sharper and he felt a protective rage clutch him. His ears seeming to move on their own as he twitched in anger…

He marched up to the offending tree that his faithful dog had run from, eyes angry and motions jerky and quite sudden.

On the tree, hung a pair of socks, a short mini skirt, and a shirt. The light weight, cottony garments still from the lack of wind in the air and the purple fabrics seeming to bake in the summer heat.

Ino yelped and dashed towards the river that ran behind the tree. The current ran fast and swift enough to hide and conceal her body. She blushed furiously.

"You pervert!" She yelped, too embarrassed to think of anything more creative.

Kiba couldn't help but break into a small smile. Akamaru hid behind his legs, whimpering and shaking at the sight of Ino.

"You're scaring Akamaru." Kiba remarked loudly, "You are really sick going around showing your body around to strangers."

Ino growled, lowering herself even lower into the water.

''Shut up." She pulled the ribbon out of her hair, letting it all spring out and wrap around her shoulders," At least I have a body."

Kiba opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped when something wrapped around his ankle. Before he could even look down to see what was on his ankle, Kiba was pulled into the water.

A large splash filled the air, pouring down onto the two shinobis.

Kiba reached to the surface, drawing in a breath of air.

Kiba bundled his fists together as Ino's laughter echoed loudly in his ears, turning his cheeks right red. He waded in the water, holding onto the edge.

The water felt good, it was cold and refreshing, fighting against the thick warm air that the sun created. Kiba turned around, finding Akamaru sniffing the water. Ino was still laughing, her loud laugh hitting against Kiba, his anger boiling up.

"What are you laughing about!"

Kiba questioned her loudly, mouth flapping out widely and fangs flashing in a angry glisten. Ino shut her mouth, her eyes narrowing into slits. She marched over to him, her body still bare, barely covered by the water.

Ino held her hand out, and grabbed a fistful of his thick brown hair.

"You talk a lot of shit for someone that doesn't say much." Ino's voice suddenly lost its attractive sound to it; her voice seemed to grab Kiba like a snake, her fingers tightened on his hair, the slender limbs entwining around the ample and full auburn tresses with a threatening strength.

Kiba managed to crack out a smile.

Ino saw the smile; she snarled and grabbed his neck. Kiba's smile did not fade.

"What's so funny!" Ino growled, lifting him a bit above the water's edge.

"Hey, what's that crawling up your ass Ino?"

Kiba managed to croak against Ino's iron grip. Ino's eyes flew open; the pale lids that covered her face seeming to have ripped off as she splashed back into the water to hide herself against the slightly muddy currents. Shock and embarrassment flew across the blonde's face, an alarming red glistening over the once perfect and clear complexion.

"God dammit! Is it just you, or are all the Inuzuka's this perverted?"

"It's just me."

Ino sighs.

As expected of Kiba or any twelve year old boy in fact, to proudly wear their perverted-ness like a badge instead of a nasty deed and habit that they add to society. Her sigh lingers freely in the still air, and with a single movement she leans back, relaxing as the cool water whips rather feverishly over her exposed body.

"Nah nah…why are you so pale? It's been like freakin' three billion degrees for two months and you still have nothing to show for it? Are you scared the sun's gunna eat ya?"

The blonde girl lifts eyebrows at the boy, face lighting up in amusement as the boy seems to show some sort genuine concern, his face a bit droopy and worried about the health of the girl's skin.

"Sasuke-kun likes pale girls."

Of course. Everything always went back to Sasuke, no matter how hard he tried. Especially around this certain blonde…

"Then _Sasuke-kun's_ never seen a hot girl."

Kiba grins as the girl suddenly loses her cool and suave she had a moment ago, her body seems to tighten and clench a bit in anger and frustration. The Inuzuka prods lightly at a piece of grass at his side, his face tipping to the side to act fake concern out.

"You know what's hot? Those beach girl's, the one's with the _really _skimpy bikinis and nice tanned skin—"

Kiba's words seemed to drawl out into the air, nearly knocking Ino over in frustration and anger she's trying so hard to swallow.

"And the long whipping black hair, that sticks to their ocean wet skin….that's **tanned**, and—"

A rock is shoved up Kiba's mouth.

Ino hoists herself from the water's edge, dirt staining her knees and wet skin. She moves quickly, motioning herself to grab her baby blue towel that sit near the tree, the awkward color looking odd against the auburn bark that surrounds it.

She then begins to run.

Bare feet slapping against the forest grounds, twigs and sticks that lay scattered about the ground biting into her skin and drawing back crimson gore. She runs faster as she hears the loud Inuzuka chase after her, his loud bellowing laughter curdling up inside her ears.

"Hol' up!"

The brunette jumps over bushes and trees, his swift movements cutting through the still air with loud whooshing sounds. The red crimson scar-like marks that dab his cheeks glisten along with his mood…

Ino's desperately tries to keep her towel up over the more sensitive areas of her body, but in her haste the fabric seems to slip from her slender fingers as she makes an awkward effort to keep it up.

Running…running…running…running….

_Bump._

"Ino princess! Why are you only in a towel? Was someone trying to ra—"

A certain rowdy Inuzuka decides to make his entrance, his loud booming laughter piercing the area around them as he flips through the air, bare chest exposed for all to see!

"Ino! You forgot your clothes!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

'Those Inuzuka's are really horrible, trying to take advantage of my daughter's beautiful body and use it to fulfill their….greedy desires."

"Dad! I'm trying to tell you! Kiba was not trying to rape me!"

"Kiba? That _dog _has a name?"

The blonde girl slams her head against the edge of the dinner table, her anger apparent and written over her pale face. The table trembles under the enormous weight she pounds down upon it, her angry strength bellowing out from her fists and she begins to attack everything in the room…

-

-

-

"Kiba—we've received calls concerning that you um...tried to uh…_make love_ to a certain woman of the Yamanaka clan?"

Gasps and silence shake the once chaotic filled room, shaking the room horrendously as they all turn to face the pre-teen that slumps over the lumpy leather couch, his soft features turning extremely sharp and rather aggravated as the accuse hit his ears. Young faces of three and five all look up to their older brother, faces scrunched up at the thought of "love making."

"_WHAT?"_

Kiba snaps up, nearly kicking over the buzzing television in the back, his hand me down sandals clattering loudly against the screen.

"Me? Sex? Isn't it a bit underage?"

His slightly chunky fingers viciously point to his face, wildly exclaiming that wild possibility of that thought even _coming _to mind. His face twitches in annoyance as the younger child from the clan begin to laugh, throwing small chunks of food and legos at the Inuzuka boy.

The brunette slams a fist into the crayon stained wall behind him, denting an awkward hole into the surface of the perfectly laid plaster…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Strange exchanges of glances are thrown wildly at Kiba as he enters that fully attended training grounds, his face stained red in embarrassment as he quickly rushes off to meet his team.

Feet scattering around in loud, quick blows, the young Inuzuka met his team with a grin, arms waving in the air and face full of a glow.

"Hey Hinata!"

He gave his teammate a hard pat on the back, slightly regretting it as she lurched forward a bit, her delicate body almost hitting the ground.

"_Hello…Kiba." _

Kiba flashed a large grin before turning to his teacher, presenting her with a low and quick bow. His was written over in slight puzzlement as he looked around….

"Shino's not here."

"Behind you."

Kiba gave a girly squawk as he lurched forward, fear somehow thrown into his eyes as he scrambled from the ground.

"Hello _Shino."_

He gave his teammate a dark glare before turning to face his teacher.

"Ten laps around the forest, meet Team Asuma over by the old oak after you're finished."

Kiba grinned in union with his dog's bark, but before the two were up on their feet, he felt a warm, but sharp, hand grasp his arms, pinching him through the thick jacket that was thrown lazily over his body that morning.

"Kiba, you wait here, I wish to talk to you."

_Shit…_

Kiba watched in slight sadness as his two teammates hopped to their feet, beginning their laps around the forestry area. His face faltered in the slightest of ways as he turned to face his teacher, his respect almost gone as he snapped irritably at her.

"_What?" _

"Kiba…I wish to discuss with you the seriousness of the rivalry between the Yamanaka and Inuzuka."

Kiba groaned, his hoarse voice echoing loudly and bouncing crazily over the small and condensed training area. His crimson eyed teacher's face suddenly turned sharp in seriousness that made Kiba falter a bit before plopping onto the ground with a harsh sound.

"This is only under orders, otherwise I wouldn't be discussing with you, but your _mother _thought it would be good for me to talk with you."

_Another person to add on my kill list…_

**_

* * *

_**

_**To be continued…**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Notes: **Kiba's least favorite food is food he can't chew.


	5. Shit

Today is a meat and potatoes kind of day.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Fourteen Years**

Kiba liked Ino.

Okay, it was kind of a childish crush, one of those types of crushes he used as an excuse when Naruto or Kankuro poked and teased about how bad his love life had dragged on in his short life of fourteen years.

"_You're fourteen, have a fan club, have parent's permission to date, and you're still a virgin?" _

_The blonde jabbed playfully at Kiba's hips, spilling out into a fit of giggles as Kiba replied with a very girly squawk._

"_Shut up, we're not all training with an ero-sennin for God's sake."_

_The blonde snorted, shifting slightly to give his dog loving companion a delicate pat on the back. Kiba clucked his tongue with slight frustration as Naruto walked forward, whistling and skipping with a happy grin bouncing around his face._

"_It's okay if you're sexually frustrated Kiba, just practice with me!" The blonde boy giggled feverishly as he dodged a flurry of grey pebbles that seemed to shower from Kiba's hand. _

"_Shut up! To swing that way is the last thing I would do!" His white fangs seemed to enlarge in length and width as he leaned forward to punch Naruto on the forehead. _

"_Fine. Fine. But what about Ino, you hang around her a lot….something you need to tell your buddy Naruto?" He patted his chest lightly with a tightened fist. _

_Kiba couldn't bring back a blush. _

So he didn't really like her….

Maybe….

After three months of convincing, Kiba had finally got the idea of taking Ino on a date rammed into her head.

And after three months, Ino had finally agreed.

They chose a simple date, just a quick walk through the Konoha forest, the one small stretch of green land that curled safely around the border of the small ninja village. They planned out every single detail, carefully deciding where they would meet and how they would stay clear from any family members that night.

It was risky, and Kiba felt a slight lump of guilt collect in his throat, residing cruelly as it stuck annoyingly to the inside of his body.

Kiba shook his head wildly, trying to shake the simple thought of guilt from his head, and also just for good measure. Drops of water flew out from his messy rug of hair, splattering rather loudly against the white walls that stood about him, the white almost teasing and mocking him for color or something more vibrant.

A simple towel draped around his hips, hugging and pinching into his sun kissed skin and slowing his thundering steps in the slightest of ways.

His muscles clenched in a way as he walked, pinching and causing him to stutter and walk a bit awkwardly. The mission he was assigned so passionately today by his good friend, Uzumaki Naruto, was a bit life threatening. Invading an old lord's house on hopes to find a missing scroll…

Kiba's skull feels a slight twinge of pain as a vein throbs rather sickly against his forehead.

He was ordered to take a quick shower, and then go straight to bed. His injuries weren't serious, but if not taken care of quickly and securely, could be a bit fatal. The rowdy brunette snorted in memory of his clucking sister…

His ears seemed to fly out of his head as he picked up a suspicious sound…

Murmuring voices and soft whispers ticked annoyingly in his head as he chased after them, feet clenching up into tiptoes as he neared them, silted eyes twinkling in mischief as he smashes his dark skinned ear against the edge of a thin wall, the cracked plaster itching against his skin.

Gossip, he decides, has a particular smell and sound. The sound, which is rather obvious, is always rushed and nervous, whether it is whispering against the others ear shell, or it is loud bellowing announcement.

As peculiar as it sounds, gossip has a smell. Though faint and rather hard to catch without ears like an Inuzuka, gossip always smells nasty. Nasty in a way that makes Kiba feel squirmy, squirmy like when he hears the miniscule clicks that surround his teammate Shino, his bugs scurrying about and crawling under his flesh and traveling down his veins…

"One of ours tried to bed a Yamanaka girl."

The voice sprouting the rumors is hoarse and low, gruff around the edge and flipping out from separated lips in a quick spidery tingle. Kiba's left eye twitches in discomfort as he leans in more worried that the direction of this conversation isn't necessarily where he wants it to end…

"Heard he was one of Tsume's, I swear I always knew her kids were good for nothing _mutts."_

"I would think that she would at least raise her children in such a way that they didn't go bedding young woman, especially since it _was _her husband that died during the battle. Seems like she has no respect for the man of the house."

Kiba pulled back, face contorting into something unimaginable. Emotions soaring over his face in scarce amounts, flashes of anger and sadness rather apparent…

Kiba wasn't even sure about anything anymore…

-

-

-

-

Ino was seriously torn.

Her mind was throbbing and pulsing and screaming in confusion, thoughts poured themselves into her mind, laughing and mocking her as she desperately tried to sort through them, putting them in piles of good thoughts…bad thoughts….and…Kiba thoughts…

Yes.

It was true.

Her plump pink lips separated to let out an overly exasperated sigh, her face crossing over in a shimmer of slight sadness as the loud obnoxious boy crossed her mind….

Kiba was something that seemed to recently flood her brain, always lingering and tickling her skull in that intoxicating way that drove her up the wall and back down again.

She wasn't supposed to be thinking about a funny smelling guy like him.

She wasn't supposed to be dressing nicely and taking time to brush her hair in the morning for that mutt training clan. But whenever she idly walked about the Konoha marketplace, she couldn't help but let thoughts of the rowdy brunette crept cruelly into her mind, intoxicating her with pleasure as she traced over the beautiful fabric and clothes and body products that maybe…just maybe Kiba would fancy.

The blonde always felt a bit guilty when she came back from her mission, lumbering into the house with a slight limp and sad smile.

She was lying.

Lying to everyone.

Her forceful smile that blessed her lips she showed to her father was more then heart breaking, that the fact she couldn't tell him about her first love and first crush…her first puppy love.

Sure he'd heard about Sasuke….but Sasuke was different.

Kiba was different.

Ino was seriously torn.

-

-

-

-

-

"Why do you wear that old thing?"

Ino's hands went towards Kiba's neck, and she fiddled gently with the collar of his usual hooded jacket, which he slung casually over his body as he dashed out of the house that evening. The boisterous brunette stiffened with a swift gesture, the muscles that crossed inside his neck tensing and pulsing under the sudden and the gentle touch of skin that the blonde gave to him making him uncomfortable and unsure…

The Inuzuka shrugged in the slightest of ways, the loose and tattered jacket shifting against his shrugging shoulders as he moved.

"Dunno, it's comfortable."

Ino snorted as she lightly shoved his away with a free hand, and with her thumbs, she brought the hood down from his face, which framed his sharp features with a feathery type of fur.

He grimaced as his messy mane of hair was revealed under the thick grey hood.

"You're still a little boy, wear the same clothes and don't even brush your hair." Ino giggled as she ran a hand through his messy rug of hair, raking her thin fingers through the thick mazes that his tall auburn locks created.

"But you should drop he damn jacket, you look kinda cute without it."

Kiba almost screamed.

_CUTE? Fucking cute? I was waiting for, hot, sexy, delicious…but cute? Dammit, where's that weight lifting book…_

"Uh…thanks?" Kiba shifted back a little, feeling quite strange all of a sudden. His heart pounded sharply against his rib cage as the girl next to him shot him a strange look, head cocked and eyes darting and glistening in mischief.

The Inuzuka clan member let out gasp of annoyance.

Eyes wild and suddenly vicious, as a flurry of silence wafted over the two. The blonde girl let her hands wander behind her back, fingering over a simple zipper with a lustful look.

"I bet you fifty that I can get you outta that jacket."

A simple and almost pleasurable smile graced the girl's lips, her aqua eyes dancing in laughter as the brunette boy shot her an alarmed look.

"You mean…"

Drool streamed from Kiba's mouth as he felt the lower region of his body harden. A dot of crimson gore was seen from a nostril as his mind began to spin its gears, imagining very, very dirty things…

"You pervert!"

Fists were bludgeoning into the side of the brunette's waist as the skinny girl screamed in fury, her blue eyes blurred in anger as she aimed multiple fists his direction.

"Stop imagining nasty things!"

Kiba quickly recoiled; bundling into a small ball on the ground as he desperately tried dodging the vicious and life threatening fists that flew his way, attempting damage to everything around the two ninjas.

After a few moments of their little "couple" spat, the two separated a bit, helping themselves with a helping of large and a bit awkward silence…

The brash Inuzuka poked his big toe a bit into the dirt that surrounded his body, dragging his already worn and dog chewed sandals through the dirt and smiling a bit as dust kicked up, tickling the girl at his side with a teasing sneeze. The blonde broke out into a slightest of smiles, knowing the way that the young Inuzuka showed his affection was quite the opposite from others…

That was what she thought…

Until she found herself pinned to a tree trunk, her long lanky legs tangling with a slim figure and grey fabric and hard skin peeling lips smashed against hers. Stunning blue eyes stood wide in shock as she tried to shove the elder boy off her, face red in embarrassment, staining her face in a cruel crimson.

Screams were thrown into the mouth of the brunette and hits were directed cruelly against his shoulders, but he kept resistant, tender lips only grinned lopsidedly as he leaned in to deepen the kiss, tracing over her plump lips with a dangling tongue…

He kept his eyes shut, knowing if he opened them he would only see shock and frustration, so he kept the closed, trying to sink into the pleasure that the feeling of her lips had felt against his…

That was until she demanded entrance. Her moans were entrancing and almost tempting as she slipped a thin tongue in, knowing that the boy was rather shy when it came to knew things. The blonde wanted to feel on top, her dominate side began to take over as she her tongue curled about in the dark wet cave, her laughter silent and secretive as the Inuzuka boy shyly responded…

With a mind blowing come back.

Large tongue quickly overwhelming hers, slipping over it with a swift motion, a feeling of domination returning to him once again as she faltered a bit. Kiba began to mock and tease her, his mouth seeming to dig and descend deeper into her mouth…

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

The gruff voice of only one echoed sharply into the air, piercing and cutting into the cool air that blanketed over the forestry area.

"You slut! Get off of my son!"

Claws were biting into the thin blonde, her sleeves torn as she was thrown onto the ground, dirt staining her clothing as a canine like mother began to beat on her, kicks slamming into her rib cage and gore baring claws digging into the flesh that stood over her pale complexion.

Anger was flashing wildly in the mother's eyes…

"Mom! Stop! God dammit stop!"

A teenage boy threw himself forward, shoving his mother away from the girl that lay rather uselessly on the ground. The mother lay on the ground, her groans of pain from the previous blow her son delivered to her so well still laying well in her chest. Her anger was seeping from her in such a way Kiba had never seen, flurries of emotion flew over the mother's face…betrayal…anger…shock…

-

-

-

-

-

**Notes: **Kiba and Akamaru share the same birthday. July seventh.

Sorry. Short chapter.


	6. Arranged?

**Dude. **Sorry bout the slow update but...I got lazy and...there was a large stack of cookies that kept calling my name...yeah...**  
**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Fifteen Years**

**-**

**-**

**-**

There was a scream.

There was a crash.

And there was nothing…

Harsh breathing and jarred gasps echoed painfully throughout the almost barren alleyway. Flies were buzzing obnoxiously through the garbage reeking air, only once in a while their small miniscule feet swimming and bathing through the heavy gore that danced over the concrete ground.

Fragments of bones stuck far out from flesh, white skeleton screaming against the dark skin that it so cruelly pierced through.

Limbs were strangely angled in awkward positions and dirt was collecting in his throat, sticking almost viciously onto his mouth with a stubborn _lump. _Pain was tearing and screaming down his stomach, but mocking and tingling as it spread out to his fingertips.

Purple and red bruises seemed as though they were thrown over his body, the awful colors pulsing along with his heartbeat…

_Thump…thump…thump…**crash.**_

"Holy fucking _shi—_**Kiba?"**

-

-

-

-

-

"Shikamaru! Why are you so freaking _LATE_?"

Various hits showered upon the poor ebony haired nin, his retorts and cries of pain easily ignored as he made a feeble effort to counter and block. The platinum blonde gave a single huff of disappointment as she held her fist back, waiting for the usual excuse.

"_I fell asleep..."_

"Kiba's in the hospital."

The Yamanaka fell over.

-

-

-

-

-

"So lemme get this straight…some Inuzuka cousins of yours found out you were raping a hot girl and they decided to screw you over?"

That was as close as the truth the blonde was going to get.

Kiba let out a raspy sigh, the muscles that stretched over his face looking crumbled and worn as he tried to press out an offended growl. He immediately stopped when he felt the side of his brain scream in agony as it pulsed against the edge of his skull.

"Naruto…I have a headache…"

The fox-like boy let out a hoarse laugh, mouth parting to let out a bellowing cackle that seemed to call out death as it entered Kiba's ears. The blonde took to pulling on his long strands of sunshine stained locks, his face looking almost guilty as he saw Kiba's face of absolute horror from his outrageously loud laugh.

"You really do have a headache…"

Kiba's left eyebrow twitched violently as he took to grinding his fingernails into Akamaru's fur, the small bark that erupted from the dog going by completely ignored…

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle out as Kiba's face was crossed over in pure insanity…

"Kiba-kun?"

The two boys looked up, one confused and the other thanking kami-sama he was still alive and not eaten alive by a huge Gastuuga. Kiba smiled as a timid girl tiptoed herself in, head hung low and a red stain crawling over her overly pale Hyuuga complexion. Behind the bashful Hyuuga stood another, the tall Aburame, his trademark hood and inexcusably tall neckline coming into view for the two young nins.

"Hello Kiba-kun…Naruto-kun—Akamaru—"

The large snowy mass of dog barked.

Loudly.

"Shuddap Aka'!"

Kiba clasped a hand over his aching head as the echo of his dogs bark lingered freely through his system; he let out a girlish squawk as the large dog hopped from the small hospital cot, the weight shifting tremendously under Kiba and a large claw embedding itself into his bandaged and currently bleeding shoulder…

"Akamaru…I'ma…fuckin…"

The dog let out another bark, and Kiba hid himself under the pillows.

Hinata giggled as the dog gave her several puppy licks and smooches and Shino let out a grunt of appreciation as Akamaru angled forward to sniff the Kikkai nin. Naruto peeled himself from the wooden chair that stood almost stoically next to the sea of white that surrounded it.

"So Kiba…aren't you gonna say hello to your ever so faithful teammates?"

A grunt.

"So Kiba…are you gonna say bye?"

Two grunts.

"So Kiba…how about the chocolate that Hinata brought?"

The Inuzuka emerged from the mountain of hospital pillows, his face a bit red and flustered and he let out an excited yelp. "Chocolate!"

Struggling to hoist himself up, he motioned out an outstretched hand to let Hinata forward. Hinata giggled as the young man grabbed the golden wrapped box like a small child, his soft features on his face suddenly lighting up and taking effect.

Naruto let out a happy squawk of laughter as he watched Kiba look at the box.

"Well, have fun, I'ma go get some ramen with Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto-kun…Sakura's on duty…"

"Then you come and help me drag her out!"

The boisterous blonde tugged rather harshly and sharply against the delicate and fragile Hyuuga's wrist, and Kiba was afraid it was going to rip off. He watched as he threw her over his shoulder and began down the hall, his laughter screaming and bouncing against the white, white walls and white, white floors.

Kiba set the chocolates to his side, deciding it best to save them for later.

He settled himself rather comfortably against the hard cot, reclining his aching back and letting sighs shake the room around him.

"Kiba…"

The Inuzuka nearly fell off the cot as he snapped his head up, fear shaking his slit pupils and caution ripping over his body. His fear and abrupt alert quickly transformed into frustration as he saw his teammate standing there, back straight and posture as perfect as ever.

"God dammit! Why are you so freaking quiet! Make some noise once and while so I know where you are!"

Silence wafted over…

Silence…

Silence…

_Is he trying to fucking murder me? _

"Why are you here? Go play with your bugs or something!"

"Ino…"

Kiba froze.

A glassy emotion threw itself over his slit pupils, and with a single slam of his fist he lurched forward, ignoring the tearing pain that laughed over his slender body and the dragging bandages that slowed his movements. The metal clang erupted from trays from previous meals clattered loudly against the white floors as the brunette launched himself angrily over at his childhood rival…

"Is here."

The ripping over hospital sheets echoed loudly throughout that half barren room, gore and splintered limbs stuck out from tanned skin, and harsh breathing mocked the still air that surrounded them.

The Aburame left the room, long jacket whipping safely around his body as he slammed the door shut to leave him with the blonde girl that he favored so dearly. The brunette let out a growl of pain as he clambered to his feet, pain laughing at him as he hoisted himself painfully into the god damn cot…

The blonde slowly inched herself into the room…the sandals that adorned her feet scratching loudly and eerily against the hospital ground…

Kiba's whole body was trembling and shaking along with the severe pulsing of his heart and along with the sharp breaths he was taking. He opened his mouth to snap out a retort, to snap and squawk out curses until she would leave…

"Here."

The slender blonde placed a pot on cot, the red material the pot was made from looking awfully strange in the midst of the extreme contrast of white the hospital seemed to bathe in.

Kiba snapped his neck to advert his sharp eyes towards the blonde.

"What the fuck is this?"

Ino felt a vein throb almost immediately at his rude words.

"A cactus. It symbolizes endurance…"

"A fucking cactus does _not _symbolize endurance."

And with that, the Inuzuka huffed and threw himself under the covers.

"Then what does it symbolize?"

A sudden impatience wafted over her, how could he act so childish when she was trying to be as serious as possible? How could he simply turn his back and act as though her care and attention for him was nothing? It made her angry, made her blind with a furious rage that the boy could be so damn _charming _one second and then go right back to being the stupid jerk he'd never **not **be.

With an angry stomp of her sandaled feet, the young kunochi threw herself forward, purposely choosing to slam fingers and palms into a largely bandaged area of his body. Her slender fingers broke out into a flurry as she began to beat on his bloodied and worn chest, her mouth blowing out into curses and angry shouts and the blood over his chest staining her hands crimson.

Amazingly, the young nin didn't cry out in pain, he simply stared at the blonde, eyes struck bloodshot and the curve of his lips twitching ever so slightly.

An almost stoic look was placed onto his tanned features as he eyed her curiously, the pain tearing down his body so strong that he felt numb…

Ino was kissing him.

Again.

Kissing him feverishly, her full lips and moans so full of lust and so laced with _want _that it made Kiba's head spin. She was kissing him, kissing him in public, her salvia mixing in brutally with his as he stood there, stunned and not returning the head spinning, blood boiling kiss.

Ino was kissing him, even after all the trouble it caused him. Even after all the trouble it caused _him. _Even after all the trouble it caused _her._

In a strange haste, Kiba bent forward in the slightest of ways to return the kiss, but stopped when the door flew open.

And the trouble walked in.

-

-

-

"What! No! I refuse, I absolutely refuse!"

Shouts of inferior anger and loud slams of fingers and palms bludgeoning the edge of a table sounded harshly throughout the small room. A beautiful blonde fought and struggled against the strong arms of the elders that sat about her, anger and hate slipping over her soft features and turning them sharp and harsh in contrast to her usual behavior towards the elders of her prominent clan.

The elderly man simply laced fingers within his hand to create a simple fist, the look crossing over his worn wrinkled face stoic and deadpanned as ever. The young new generation Yamanaka growled imposingly at the elder.

"You must follow the consequences after you break a law."

"That's bullshit! There's absolutely NO law against falling in love!"

Several gasps danced about the room as the bold statement the young blonde had just let go bounced about, still lingering painstakingly in the large half deserted space. It was incredible, how could a Yamanaka ever fall in love with one such as an Inuzuka?

"No, there is no such law. But there is a law about trying to molest an Inuzuka."

A twinge of pain and guilt bite horribly into Ino, making her falter a bit as she took to lingering and dangling under the sharp and strong arms of the Yamanaka clan member's with a slight pang of guilt ridden over her face.

"I kissed him! I didn't molest him!"

"Not according to the elders."

"They weren't there! They never witnessed such a thing!"

"Oh, but your father did. Are you saying your father is a liar?"

Words of aghast and shock filled and chorused about the large room, the constant buzzing of the many members that sat about all filling Ino up with a demon of anger, an anger so foul and so curdled thick with animosity that she let out a loud bellow of curses.

"Yes! My father's a liar! He's lying! Lying! Lying! Fuck it, hang me, boil me…I will not, under any circumstances marry under an arranged marriage."

"That's too bad."

-

-

-

A sad smile wafted over the young brunette's face as he watched in a strange twisted fascination, the girl entering the room. The Inuzuka let out a small grunt of approval as a skinny, but well-built woman entered the room; head hung low dangling a bit in a way that made Kiba think that maybe her head wasn't attached to her shoulders.

All thoughts were pushed aside when the woman lifted her face, revealing a simple, but pleasant face.

"This is your wife-to-be."

Kiba let out a nod.

"Hello. Tenten."

-

-

-

"For never was a story of more woe. Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

-William Shakespeare


End file.
